Super Megaforce-The Novel
by Zarius
Summary: Book Two in my trilogy of Megaforce Novelizations. The Warstar aliens were just the tip of the iceberg, now the Power Rangers must harness the powers of their legendary predecessors if they are to combat the advancing X-Borgs and generals under the command of Prince Vekar!
1. Life Finds A Way

**POWER RANGERS:**

 **SUPER MEGAFORCE-THE NOVEL**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer:** This is an adaptation of the first episode of _Power Rangers Super Megaforce, "Super Megaforce",_ which was originally written for television by James W. Bates, though there is a unique interpretation of the dialogue and additional content by me that is original to this take. This adaptation is intended for fun and not for profit.

For more information on the original characters I am using for this adaptation, feel free to read my novelization of **_Mega Mission_**.

 _Power Rangers_ , _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_ , and all related characters, and weapons, are trademarked by **Saban Capital Group** and **Nickelodeon** respectively

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **LIFE FINDS A WAY**

* * *

Samuel Fraser knew one certainty about life.

It finds a way.

A way of coping with problems. A way of resolving conflict.

A way of expressing how it feels.

Samuel recognized how much of life was in him, he cast his mind back to the event from last night.

They were all glad he came that evening, given the circumstances, a man worse off in confidence and feeling would turn the invite down, but not him. No trace of pride in him could afford a dent.

He masked the pain well; he kept the chips firmly off of his shoulders. This was not the time for a pity party, but to be the life of it.

His best friend, the one he had pined for, the one who turned him down and who had been in infrequent contact with him since, had acquired a roommate, it wasn't him, and he was entirely fine with that.

The last time he had spoken to her, she was in good spirits, having been to a few conventions local to the area and just one rock festival outside of the city. The conversations had put him in an elated mood, and his focus on other projects in life was now substantially sharper.

He still loved her, still cared for her, but he was happy that she was living life at a great pace; it was encouraging him to take charge, and to take things less slowly.

Life should never be permitted to have moments that nullify its importance.

After brushing his teeth, he sat down to have breakfast. Being a bit of a night owl he didn't mind that it was fairly late in the afternoon. All the more energy for another night out with his more consistent friends, friends who had time for him and who never thought him to be 'inappropriate'.

He took out some Shredded Wheat, the breakfast of champions. He was tempted to pour in milk, but cast his mind back to a buddy of his who said the taste was so much better without it.

Of course, this same buddy had an incredibly gross habit of regurgitating the chewed up cereal onto a spoon and putting it back in his mouth all over again.

Sam opted to skim over that last bit, and take the first bit of advice, and proceeded to take the Shredded Wheat without milk.

He walked over to the portable television and switched it on, hoping to catch the news.

As soon as he did, he stopped cold.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

Destruction.

Everywhere.

Nothing but destruction everywhere.

To be more specific, everywhere in the south end of the city.

Where his best friend lived.

"You are seeing incredible images from what can only be described as an invasion the like of which has not been since the events of 1998" said a solemn but composed newscaster, "Approximately thirty minutes ago, wave after wave of attacks came in from what eyewitnesses describe as porcupine-shaped spacecraft raining down bright blue laser fire down onto the south end of the city. From these ships have emerged strange silver foot soldiers with large beefeater-like heads and Xs on their chests. They are advancing on the areas already reduced to rubble by the vessels. The Mayor has encouraged all citizens in the Northern sector of the city to seek shelter before the second wave turns its attention to that area"

Samuel tried to process things, come to terms with what had happened, and to hold back any torrent of emotion that could threaten to compromise him in moments of clarity. He had to be strong, for his friends and family.

If there was one thing he was confident in, is that his friend, his love, would not lay down when her life was threatened. She would find a way to cope, and to charge through this. She would survive.

He had to believe that.

A series of loud marching footsteps from outside made him turn; he ran to the window of his apartment and looked outside.

Hoards of those silver creatures were marching through the area, and towards his building.

"So much for my afternoon jog" he joked to himself, at a time where comedy couldn't afford to take precipice.

He had to think of something now, and not just a means to escape by himself. He shared an apartment with over thirty other citizens, all of whom had a right to as much out of life as him.

While his attitude to life, that it always found a way, remained prevalent, Samuel knew that in order for that way to be truly found, it had to be implemented by the willing resolve of a strategist.

Such a pity then that he had never been terribly good at that. Still, if he could wing it well enough, nobody would hopefully notice. Unless they were better qualified to judge.

Which, given the amount of time people spend on online Wartime games, was probably a certainty.

Still, there was little point thinking about the ramifications to his public image, true life beckoned, and it needed to find a way.

A way out.


	2. Someone's Fond Of Ernie

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 **SOMEONE'S FOND OF ERNIE**

* * *

With the north of the city now under attack, and with most of the south area dismantled, citizens had been forced out of their places of security, learning, and work.

But within the confines of the city's local mall, one man found himself unable to budge from his livelihood.

Perhaps out of pride, perhaps out of having run out of time to find shelter. Maybe it had something to do with being afraid of the dark, as the power in the mall had been cut.

Ernie had lived through power outages before, but they were regular problems for average, regular days. This was a completely different beast. This was war.

War on his doorstep.

He had lived through this before, before he had opened up the Brain Freeze, before he had even moved to this city. He had been to Mariner Bay at the very height of its demonic incursion. When he sold his Cream Sundaes from a cart in Silver Hills, he often had to leave it in the streets when a marauding mutant went on the warpath.

So many traumatic experiences he had the fortune of surviving.

But back then was different, he was outside in those instances, he was able to move about in the wide open spaces, find shelter, hide anywhere, ask for help and he'd receive it, either from another citizen or a Ranger looking out for his best interests.

Rangers had a particular fondness for people called Ernie. He never knew why.

Now he was limited to the Brain Freeze, to behind his counter, and he needed to rely on his own silence.

One peep and he was as good as dead.

He could hear the ships swarming over the city even from within the mall. The sound of ferocious firepower and collapsing buildings, each littered with their own unique and unified screams, were haunting to hear, but he had grown accustomed to them in his travels, and from the conflict he had experienced the last year or so where he lived now.

The sudden sound of footsteps gripped him; his heart beat a little faster. On a foolish dare, perhaps to test his limits, he peered over the counter to see silver foot soldiers marching through the mall and towards his direction. Panic in his eyes, he sank down to the floor again and began preying to his Gods.

Silently of course.

His prayers were swiftly answered, though it would take a little while for him to realize it.

"Phoenix Shot" yelled a commanding feminine voice. Several of the menacing soldiers were suddenly struck in the back by a sharp and searing blast of firepower. Those that survived the shots turned to find them confronted by a pink suited individual in a sparkling pink helmet with a crest embedded at the top, brandishing a weapon and giving the surviving soldiers swift and brutal kicks to the sides and heads, sending them into a state of unconsciousness.

"Is anyone here?" she asked, and walked towards the entrance to the Brain Freeze as several sparks ignited from the loose electrical wiring around the building. The lighting in the mall again flickered on and off as the costumed individual made her way over to Ernie's counter, seeking out any sign of activity, be it for friend or foe.

The sudden clatter of an ice cream bowel made her act instinctively, weapon primed and in hand, she turned a corner and took aim. Ernie shielded himself from view with a plastic tray.

However, as she stepped out of the dark and into clearer view, Ernie began thanking his gods.

It was a Power Ranger.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" the Pink Ranger asked. Ernie dusted himself off.

"Yes, yes, I'm just a little shaken" he said.

"Well that's understandable" the Ranger replied, "Don't worry, I got all the ones attacking the mall, you should be safe for now"

"I heard the south of the city had fallen...is there any hope for us here?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know, we'll do what we can to help those in the south, but as you can probably tell, it's been a struggle just clearing out one building" the Pink Ranger continued.

"Don't worry; I have faith in you Rangers. You always come through, trust me, we Ernies have a particular history with your type"


	3. The Glory of Destruction

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **THE GLORY OF DESTRUCTION**

* * *

High above the planet Earth, the forces of chaos were in firm control. The advancing armada had barricaded the planet with a tight defence field, ensuring that no rescue effort from Eltar, Aquitar or Triforia, worlds who had come to the aid of the Earth in the past to help combat alien invasion, could hope to penetrate without succumbing to heavy losses all their own.

At the centre of this web, was an elegant silver spaceship, attached to its left and right sections were colossal laser cannons moulded in the shape of horses. Convenient, given the ship was a star-sailing chariot that carried royal blood.

Prince Vekar, son of Mavro the Magnificent, brother to Vrak, former and presently absent ambassador to the initial Warstar fleet, looked out of the main command deck at his latest conquest. A conquest that had been a year in the making, and one the Power Rangers, accursed enemies of all that defied the persistent goodness in the surrounding galaxies, had proven ill-prepared for as they had spent all of that year assuming what they were up against could not get any larger, or more aggressive.

"Argus, Laveria" he said, addressing his two generals, "The first wave went well. By keeping a small percentage of our fleet focused on the North of the Ranger's home city, we were able to keep them distracted long enough for the majority of the fleet to decimate the south quadrant. The humans have barely put up a fight, perhaps they have lost faith that their heroes will come through for them"

"All you need do now is give me the signal and I will send in the second wave to finish off the Northern quadrant" Argus replied.

"The special weapons I've developed will assure our victory, although I wish I could devise a means of locating your lost brother Vrak" Laveria replied.

"Thankyou my friend" Vrak said, placing a hand tenderly on Laveria's shoulders, "However, we must assume Vrak fell in battle, we will avenge my brother's destruction and claim Earth as our own"

Vrak sat at his main command desk, and began barking orders.

"Consider the signal given Argus, send in the X-Borgs and storm the north quadrant" Vekar commanded.

* * *

As the armada's vessels hovered over the north quadrant of the city, they lowered containers carrying thousands of X-Borg soldiers; they descended to Earth as the locking clamps on the containers were released.

They were led in their advance by Headridge, an agile and grotesque silver coloured creature with two circular energy blasters mounted on his shoulders, with a massive claw representing one hand, and a sword in another.

"Time for the glory of destruction" he said, watching the remainder of the fleet fly off to blaze a trail for the ground forces to follow. "Let it wreak so much havoc that humanity will have no choice but to surrender" he spoke, and beckoned his X-Borgs to advance through the city streets, the fleet bombarding all corners of it with their merciless barrage of firepower.

* * *

Back aboard Vekar's command ship, word had reached the prince and his generals of the progress of the first wave.

"Several of our X-Borgs were unable to take two areas key to the city, the mall and the educational facilities were on the verge of occupation when our forces there were compromised" Argus reported, "The Power Rangers remain on the defensive"

"What does it matter?" Vekar boasted, "Their powers are no match for our advanced might, and should they try to mount a larger attack, they will be crushed. If they persist to be a problem be prepared to do whatever it takes, I want this whole planet to be cleansed of humanity within hours rather than days or weeks"

"What they don't know is our special trump card" Laveria added ", "I am prepared to unveil that in due course, and only if they present a substantial threat. The wisest of all their mentors once advised them to never escalate a battle until forced to by their enemies, and I do not intend to do the same. Makes for supreme irony to take such advice, but fitting if it assures us of their undoing"


	4. A Simple Explanation

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **A SIMPLE EXPLANATION**

* * *

In his private moments, Gosei always wondered how Zordon ever put up with invasions of this magnitude as the sound of soul-wrenching explosions could be heard within meters of the command centre.

Zordon's own Command Centre had been hidden from the average human sight for years in the days of "The Mighty", his preferred term for the most durable generation of Rangers, the ones that endured the passage of many years combating escalating threats, before passing the torch onto the next, who in the span of just two short years, were able to thwart the grandest invasion of all, but at a cost.

The cost of his mentor's life.

Gosei often thought whether he would have the courage to command his own demise if it meant his natural spirit energy would be enough to eliminate the threat that currently hung over the Earth.

Could he risk escalating the battle like that?

Did he have the right to ask murder of those that followed him?

Perhaps it had been for the best Zordon had asked a soldier of KO-35 to do the deed, rather than an innocent Earth dweller with a conscience and a potential state of emotional compromise considering their teenage aspects.

" _There was no need to complicate matters_ " he thought to himself, _it was the simplest thing in the world to ask an off-worlder hardened by experiences of chaos and conquest, someone who had almost lost a dear friend at the hands of the United Alliance of Evil"_

That was what he wanted to focus on. The simplest explanations. The logical explanations.

The sounds of heavy breathing soon caught his and Tensou's attention as the Yellow and Black Megaforce Rangers, two of the five brave warriors Gosei had recruited a year ago, came barging into the chamber.

The Black Ranger, Jake, had taken a thorough beating and was relying on the support of the Yellow Ranger, Gia, as he put his weight on her shoulders.

"Rangers, it's good to see you, I was so worried" Tensou spoke as they approached him, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine" Gia said as the pair removed their helmets, each with exhausted and slightly dirty and sweaty looks on their features, the consequence of intense battle.

"We tried to contact you, with no luck" she continued, "The Armada must have knocked out all forms of communication"

Another loud grunt swiftly startled them. They turned around to find the Blue Ranger, Noah, staggering into the chamber, his right hand clasped to the lower end of his back.

As soon as he laid eyes on Gia and Jake, he embraced them.

"It's so good to see you guys" Noah said, also removing his helmet.

"Still wearing your glasses underneath? C'mon dude, the helmet increases your vision by about a thousand fold...and all in HD" Jake joked.

"Oh what a relief" Tensou exclaimed, "I'm glad you're ok".

Noah patted Tensou on the head, "You too" he added.

"Where are the others?" he asked, just as Emma, the Pink Ranger, fresh off of ensuring Ernie's safety, walked in to assure everyone of her own safety.

"It's still rough out there" she revealed.

"Yeah, the whole place is crawling with X-Borgs, but that was nothing to what I heard was going down in the south of the city" Jake added, "It was like they were keeping us busy with just a sample of what they're capable of"

"And now they have sent in a larger contingent of X-Borgs to take out the remainder of the city" Gosei revealed

"I stopped by the school, the students there are already working hard on putting things back in order" Noah said

"But if the Armada forces are increasing in number already, they may not stand too much of a chance all on their own" Gia argued.

"At least we know we're not the only ones refusing to let these creeps beat us" Noah continued, feeling quite proud of the friends he had back at the school who had resolved to defy the advancing onslaught.

"Still, we have to figure out some way of defeating the Armada, before it's too late" Gia replied.

"The world has never quite seen an invasion of this scale in years" Gosei said as the command centre's monitors ignited into life, depicting the carnage across the city as the Armada's X-Borgs triggered their weapon, destroying cars and levelling streets.

The Rangers felt chills as the sight of helpless civilians fleeing the destruction dominated the coverage on the screens.

"The forces you have fought over the past year were but the mere tip of the sphere, the opening stage of a much grander game. I have done my best to prepare you for this"

"Did you? Did you really?" Jake challenged, "You could have told us all of this beforehand"

"My mentor Zordon always told me never to escalate a battle unless forced to" Gosei revealed.

"Is incompetence a go-to code for Ranger mentors?" Jake asked, "No joke, this is sincere"

Gosei felt cornered in. Perhaps justifiably so.

Before the tension could escalate, Jake heard footsteps and urged everyone to be quiet so he could pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Their heads all turned to the entrance to the chamber.

They remained fixed where they stood, prepared for anything despite feeling the strain of battle and the exhaustion that came with it.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Gia whispered.

The footsteps grew louder, and louder, until finally someone stepped through the cave entrance.

The Rangers breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their leader, Troy the Red Ranger.

"Late again. Just like the first day of school" Jake said as Troy took his helmet off and approached his friends.

"I was looking for Roboknight" Troy revealed, in reference to the Ranger's robotic ally, a guardian of the Earth who had awoken to combat the rising threat of pollutants, and a being who had made a great sacrifice to thwart the Armada's messenger who had arrived ahead of the fleet to deal with them. Since that battle, he had not been seen.

"Gosei, can you locate him?" Troy asked, Gosei could not help him

"I am sorry Troy, but the Armada are jamming all forms of communication, I cannot even reach off-world allies let alone ones local to our world"

"We'll keep trying" Troy replied.

"I commend your spirit Rangers; with a resolve like yours I am confident we will defeat this new enemy. Now, turn your attention to the walls that line this command centre"

The Rangers did so, taking in a glimpse of the impressive array of miniature Ranger figurines across the chamber.

"It is finally time to tap into the infinite power of the Ranger keys" Gosei said, "Years ago, a group of young explorers were recruited by Zordon to command the high seas and fend off the likes of the Kraken, the accursed Davy Jones, and the scourge of Ahab. When their battles were concluded, they sailed off into the dawn of a new tomorrow, but not before entrusting their morphers to Zordon, who then entrusted them to me; these very morphers are what I present to you now"

A shimmering light ignited before all five Rangers, they reached out to touch these bright bursts of energy, and as they did so, devices with black, red and gold trimmings materialized in their grasp, as did some figurines who's outfits resembled those of pirates. The teens had never seen Rangers of this like before.

"With these and your new Ranger keys, you will be able to unlock your new Super Mega mode" Gosei revealed

"A mode even stronger than our Ultra mode? Incredible" Troy uttered.

"How is Super greater than Ultra? Seems like a step or two down" Jake asked.

"That's not all; the figures that line this chamber are actually keys to unlocking extraordinary new powers. By using them in your new morphers, you will gain access to the capabilities and resources of your legendary predecessors, the legions of Power Rangers that came before you and those that are yet to come"

Troy recalled the dreams he had, a dream of every Ranger ever known coming together on the field of battle. He once thought that would never happen, now he thought all things were possible.

"However" Gosei cautioned, "They will challenge your strength every time you morph into a legendary Power Ranger"

"Nothing we ever do is easy, but we will take the challenge" promised Noah.

"Am I the only one who notices my key is the wrong colour?" Jake asked.

"The Ranger group that previously held these morphers had a slightly different colour code. Nothing less" Gosei explained.

"Really? That's it? Nothing like 'too much black energy is dangerous' or something equally convoluted?" Jake continued.

"What would you have me tell you?" Gosei asked.

Before the conversation could continue, another explosion rocked the command centre as the Armada's attack on the North intensified.

"That one almost landed directly on top of us" a frightened Tensou revealed

"Go Rangers, put your new powers to use" Gosei commanded

"Rangers, back to action" Troy yelled as the Rangers scrambled and headed off into battle.


	5. The Worm of Doubt

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE WORM OF DOUBT**

* * *

Samuel had by now gathered all of his fellow tenement dwellers together and were now making firm plans on how to deal with the advancing hoards outside.

This was the part Samuel dreaded the most, coming up with something and hoping people would stick to it.

He had already told himself he could try winging it, but he had to be mindful of some of the kids.

Kids could tell when someone was insincere. It was hard-wired into their nature.

However, some of the suggestions he was getting from some of the others made him feel a bit more comfortable about at least attempting to play strategist.

"We could try barricading the door" suggested one of the tenement dwellers as Samuel led them across the various corridors, taking time to check to see if the halls were crowded with X-Borgs or not.

"How would that stop any of the ships up there from levelling the building if they wanted to? Think it through will you" Samuel told the individual, a female who clutched tightly to a small group of frightened children she had been looking after while their parents had to go to their place of employment.

As they crept through the hallway, a window beside them suddenly shattered as a silver fist pierced it.

"Move, move" Samuel cried as a swarm of X-Borgs poured in through the smashed window. Samuel and the crowd darted past a fire extinguisher, and was struck by inspiration.

He grabbed the extinguisher and waited for the Borgs to come to him, before he charged at one with it and landed it square on its head.

"Why don't you just spray them with its contents?" the woman asked.

Samuel gave the X-Borg he had attacked an awkward smile, and then did as suggested.

"Wanted to catch them off guard" he told her, grabbing her hand and leading the party out of the door and outside.

"We can't go out there, it's a war zone" the woman warned him, clutching the hand of the child closest to her, who in turn held the hand of the youngest of the group as it clung on to his waist.

"Do you think any of those creatures back there care what age we all are? They won't spare any of us. If we stay here, we'll all be destroyed. We get out there; at the very least we can try and spread ourselves out a little. You don't have a choice, there is no easy way out and no short cut home"

"Quoting the Rocky IV soundtrack now? You're old, you know that?" the woman commented.

"Mrs. McKean, I'm scared" said one of the children clutching tightly to her, "Is my mom and dad ok?"

"Don't be, don't be little Thomas, you hear me? I know you're scared, but if we follow this nice man's lead, we should be alright"

"You're putting a lot of faith in me" said Samuel

"Make sure it isn't misplaced" McKean whispered into his ear.

Samuel led the way as the X-Borgs turned the corner and advanced on the hall. He kicked the door open and the party all scattered across the blitzed and bombarded area. Fresh fires ignited as the X-Borgs and attack ships continued to unleash their terrifying might down on the city.

Samuel stuck close to McKean and the kids, hiding behind the edge of a ravished apartment block as another explosion went off.

Suddenly, the looming form of the monstrous Headridge came into view before them.

Samuel thought about trash-talking, to show some flash and bravado, wing a strategy in front of the kids, but all he could feel was a humbling sensation, reality was setting in. When faced with an opponent that seemed to outmatch him, looking at him square in the face, the sensation just grew within him as the knowledge he was about to engage in a potential fight came ever closer.

In the Ultimate Fighting community, this sensation was known as the worm of doubt. Samuel wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

And he knew for certain nothing from the break-out earlier had done him favours in that regard either.

"You can't hide from your fate. Nothing will save you" Headridge gloated.


	6. A Bold Step Into Hell

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **A BOLD STEP INTO HELL**

* * *

The Rangers scrambled in all direction searching for any trace of survivors.

Fortunately, they found plenty.

Unfortunately, however, they were all surrounded by Headridge and X-Borgs with destruction on their minds.

Headridge moved towards Samuel, who, despite his anxieties, held his ground and shielded McKean and the children.

"Cower like the rest of them you fool" Headridge demanded, "It does me good to see people cower, it lets me know how good of a job I'm doing"

"NO!" Troy yelled, and ran towards the large group, he took out his mega blaster and took sharp aim, releasing a damaging blast at Headridge which sent him reeling. The remainder of the Rangers caught up to Troy as Headridge recovered.

"The Power Rangers, at last I have a real fight on my hands" Headridge said with sickening satisfaction.

The X-Borg forces surrounded the valiant group on all sides, Samuel seized his chance.

"Come on" he said, holding out his hand for McKean to take.

At first hesitant, petrified still by anxiety and dread, she eventually summoned up the strength to take it and soon her party departed the sight of impending conflict.

"Looks like the citizens got clear" said Noah

"We, on the other hand, are now the ones being surrounded" noted Gia.

"That's never stopped us before" Noah replied, the Rangers continuing to advance, not intimidated by the forces ahead of them.

"Come and meet your doom" taunted Headridge.

"We'd better use Ultra Mode" said Gia.

"No" Troy said, assessing the obstacles ahead of them, "Not Ultra. We go Super Mega."

"That will never cease being a dumb thing to say out loud" said Jake.

"Let's power up" Troy commanded.

The Rangers took out their small figurines, they clicked on the back of them and small keys popped out from underneath. They placed them neatly into their morphers and turned them upon insertion.

Before long, their standard spandex outfits were replaced in a shimmering shower of energy by suave pirate outfits.

Upon completing their transformation, the reimagined Rangers soon found themselves accessing a brand of more cut-throat weapons to use in their fight, including swords and a super mega blaster, the latter of which Troy used to strike out at Headridge, who gripped his chest in pain as the shot pierced it.

Many of the citizens still in the area remained fixed where they stood, unsure of what to do next, forcing Emma to take charge.

"All of you get to safety. Now" she commanded.

The citizens did as they were told, and promptly and swiftly scattered.

From their hiding places, Samuel and McKean watched the crowd spill out across the derelict warzone.

"Quick, the herd are migrating" Samuel said, "If we get lost in that sea of people, it'll be harder for any of those monsters to keep track of us and eye us directly"

As they moved forward and assimilated themselves into the mass of humanity on the move, Samuel took a small glimpse back at the sight he was leaving behind.

The sight of a large contingent of X-Borgs and Headridge faced with the might of the Power Rangers.

All five of them, sword and guns in hand, charged at their opponents, taking a necessary and bold step into hell.


	7. The Damage We Cause

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **THE DAMAGE WE CAUSE**

* * *

"X-Borgs" commanded Headridge as the Rangers boldly did battle with their opponents, meshing steel with steel as their swords clashed with the X-Borg's brutal clubs.

Emma spotted a considerable number of the soldiers above her continuing to rain firepower down on the citizens below as they fled.

Using a grappling line that was attached to her sword, she connected it to the edge of the upper levels, and hoisted herself upwards to meet and combat the hoards. Delivering fierce kicks to their spines and blasting them with her gun for good measure, she proceeded to ride the grappling line to another building to do more of the same. As she glided along, she made sure to release energy blasts from her weapon on a large pocket of troops still on the ground.

Gia took to the upper levels also, blasting and dicing as many X-Borgs as she could

"Back off" she said as one came too close to her, kicking him with such ferocious force it sent it flying clear off the building.

Noah leapt from the remains of some buildings. On each touchdown, he picked his moment to stab and blast an X-Borg with his weapons before moving forwards. He found himself on top of a car surrounded by another large contingent of the Rangers persistent adversaries.

"These powers ought to make you green with envy" said Jake as he somersaulted off of a large transmitter platform, firing shots from his weapon on the way down. Landing on top of his own extended grappling line, this managed to break his fall.

"Super Mega Mode is wild" Jake commented as he glided merrily along the line taking down more X-Borgs.

"There's too many of these creeps" said Noah, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something moving within the vehicle the X-Borgs had surrounded.

"Oh my gosh, there's people in there" Noah said.

Within the car, Kenneth Wilks was debating with himself

"I don't know which of you I should take for granted more. You or the car" he said to his disoriented Aunt Sally "I shouldn't have given you the wheel"

"Relax, this is my third lesson" Sally wearily said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think 'pass if your life depended on it' would turn out to be so literal"

"I got us into the city didn't I?"

"Yeah, and you made a wrong turn...we wound up in the north"

"I didn't make a wrong turn, the south was lost, there was no way we'd make it through there in this thing...and you love that fresh coat of paint I put on it back on Tuesday"

"You think I'd really take you for granted over this jalopy?" Kenneth replied, feeling a little stung by the implication.

Before Sally could answer, the car rocked back and forth as the collective might of the X-Borgs threatened to title it over.

Several blasts suddenly stopped them in their tracks, and their fronts and sides were aggressively cut into by the sharp blades of three or four swords.

"Look, the Power Rangers" said Kenneth, he quickly unlocked the door to the car as Noah tapped on the window.

"You'd better get clear of this vehicle, I'm feeling inspired" Jake said. Kenneth nodded.

"Please, we took a hit on the way in here, my Aunt took the brunt of it, knocked the sails out of her, you've got to help her" he said.

"Sure" Gia said, opening the opposite end of the car and pulling Sally out.

As Kenneth disembarked, Jake urged everyone to stand back as the X-Borgs began to swarm over the area.  
"Keep back" Jake said

"Why?" Kenneth said, and then noticed Jake taking sharp aim at the exhaust port.

"Oh no, no that cost me a mint" Kenneth yelled in protest.

Jake pulled the trigger.

The blast shot forward and the car ignited in a bright and overwhelming fireball that catapulted anything nearest to in many directions, and in many pieces.

"Oh look, there goes your new coat of paint" Sally noted, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Oh no, she's in a bad way" said a concerned Gia.

"I'll take care of her, I expect you Rangers to take care of those things" Kenneth replied, "And just so you know, I'm charging you for my Aunt's medical bills, assuming I can find a doctor or a hospital that's intact"

"We're pro-bono" said Gia.

"Yeah, action is our reward" added Jake.

"We'll take full responsibility if something goes awry, you have my guarantee" said Emma.

"Guess that answers your question then" Sally said as consciousness briefly took hold again, in reference to what he took for granted more.

Kenneth scrambled for safety, carrying his Aunt in his arms. The Rangers watched him go

"Why'd you make a guarantee like that?" Jake asked

"We have to be accountable to the people we protect, the damage we cause with indifference can be just as bad for people emotionally as those inflicting the damage right now" Emma explained, "Come on, let's join up with Troy"


	8. Moments Like This

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **MOMENTS LIKE THIS**

* * *

Troy wished he could bottle these moments of might as he leapt off the side of one building and leapt on to a chunk of the next. He'd never felt more alive, and never felt more powerful.

As he did so, his sword made contact with the steel chests of his enemies; others approaching him were swiftly gunned down before they could tighten the gap.

Elsewhere, Jake had found himself up atop one of the buildings being pursued by X-Borgs. The remainder of his team were on ground level fending off their own obstacles.

"I need more firepower" Jake yelled, tossing his sword "Guys, give me a blaster"

"Right, coming your way" Noah said, and, making contact with Troy even in amongst a swarm of X-Borgs, threw his blaster to the Red Ranger while he took out more of his foes with his own sword.

Troy sensed the gun coming and carefully took aim with his right foot, spinning around and giving the weapon a firm kick that catapulted it into Jake's general direction. Troy tossed his own sword to Noah so he would have an even better chance of fending off his contingent of X-Borgs without his blaster, and caught Jake's sword in his own hand as it fell to Earth.

"That'll work" Troy remarked, and used the sword to cut down more X-Borgs.

Jake grabbed the gun and, two blasters in hand, hung low from the grappling line like a precision acrobat and opened fire on the hoards atop the building he had just leapt off of.

"Nice switch, twice the firepower means zero X-Borgs" Jake said in triumph.

Noah used two swords to cut through more X-Borgs, but they soon started to think a bit more about their approach to dealing with the Rangers, and brought out heavier artillery in the form of their clubs, which were in fact lethal bazookas.

As they opened fire, bright blue flames headed in Noah's path, but he was swiftly able to deflect the blasts with both swords.

Gia and Emma decided to switch their weapons, with Emma receiving two blasters and Gia two swords from the trade.

Emma leapt to a higher level of a wrecked building, firing shots from her blaster as she went up; the excitement began to overwhelm her. She relished both the power, and firepower, she was utilizing to get the better of her opponents.

Like Troy, she too, wished she could bottle these moments and keep them fresh in her long-term memory as she grew into an elder.

"I just can't get over how awesome this is" she yelled as she indulged in a merry and merciless dance around the X-Borgs, unleashing lethal blasts as she did so and cutting down a whole platoon in a vicious circular motion.

"You got that right" Gia replied, and decided to utilize another trick in her arsenal.

Accessing her super mega database, a built-in computer system within her helmet, she accessed the sabre whip capability. A series of black whips shot out from the twin swords she was wielding and ignited each X-Borg it struck.

As she littered the ground with the soldiers, Gia spotted a fresh platoon make its way over to her location.

"How many more of these butts do we have to whip?" Gia remarked as all of the Rangers assembled to face the next wave.

"It's time to take things to the next level" Troy replied.

"Really?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Oh I am SO in" Jake replied.

"Let's try it" Emma said.

Troy reached down to his buckle and pressed a switch on his morpher, the super mega database computer instructed him on what steps to take next.

"Legendary Mode" he said, "Samurai"

Back at the command centre, Tensou wheeled around the floor giddy with enthusiasm as the figurines of the Samurai Power Rangers that lined across the walls shimmered brightly with bright bursts of electrical energy before dematerializing and appearing in the hands of the Rangers on the battlefield.

"Oh my gosh, it's happening, they're actually accessing the powers of their predecessors" Tensou said.

"This is indeed an historic moment for the Power Rangers" Gosei responded with pride.

He knew just how Zordon would have reacted too if he were alive.

Moments like this should be savoured long into their elder years.


	9. Never Gonna Stop

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **NEVER GONNA STOP**

"Power Rangers Samurai" yelled the group in unison as their costumes metamorphed into those of the Samurai Rangers, champions of Panorama City and the most recent group of heroes to come to the defence of the Earth.

Swords in hand, they immediately set about unleashing their fury on the advancing X-Borg hoards. Noah even managed to get a few hit on Headridge.

However, sooner than they had settled on their first form, enthusiasm and a desire to play more with the powers available to them got the better of the Rangers.

"Let's try another legendary mode" suggested Jake as the Rangers cut their way through their opponents.

The group disengaged from the conflict and gathered together again, inserting new keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Mode...Mystic Force" they yelled, and transformed into the defenders of Briarwood.

Headridge was not impressed by the flip-flopping of the Ranger's powers and confronted them directly.

"Seems you're having a bit of an identity crisis" he joked, "It matters little who you are, I aim to conclude our business right here and now"

He triggered all of the defensive weapons he had on his person, unleashing missiles and energy blasts at his enemies, engulfing them in a perilous firestorm. For the Rangers, the barrage was too much for their legendary mode to take, and they revered back to standard Super Mega mode.

"Gosei was right, these legendary powers are hard to maintain" said Troy, before taking out his sword and holding it high as he leapt out of the fireball and hurtled himself in Headridge's direction, the remaining Rangers doing the same.

"Good thing Super Mega mode still rocks" he added, as he and the Rangers brought their weapons down on Headridge. Powerful sparks ignited from his body as the Rangers delivered precise and perilous strikes on his person.

Troy tried to take a shot at his face, but Headridge blocked the sword with his shoulder. Troy saw that he was vulnerable in other areas and delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, the voice of Gosei swept through the communication systems within the Ranger's helmets, giving them further instructions on how to utilize their new abilities.

"Use the keys to your sabre locks and combine your attack" he suggested.

"Got it Gosei" Troy replied.

The Rangers inserted their Super Mega keys into the locks on their swords. A surge of power flowed through them.

"Your Super Mega Sabres are now charging, whenever you feel the time is right, make use of the charge and give your all in a final strike Gosei continued as Headridge stumbled to his feet.

The Rangers sensed the moment now was as good as any.

"Final strike" they yelled and gave a unified slash to the struggling sycophant, he fell backwards once again, devastating electricity emitting from his person, before he ignited in a ball of flames.

"Now that's a super mega win, yeah" Troy remarked.

"You just started, and I can already tell that's never going to stop being super mega lame" Jake replied.

"I'll take that as a sign that we're never gonna stop" Troy added.


	10. Teach Man, Not God

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **TEACH MAN, NOT GOD**

* * *

At his home, Maurice Forward pounded his keyboard in frustration as another loud bang disrupted his work flow.

"Come on man" said his neighbour Edward on the opposite end of the door, "The explosions are getting nearer; we must evacuate and head for the nearest monster shelter"

Monster shelters, Maurice thought to himself, chuckling under his breath.

It was to laugh.

A hollow promise and a shallow refuge.

You would not be any safer there.

No, home was what you knew; home was where you should be, especially when such a home was where your life's blood ran like a river.

Surrounded by his awards, Maurice pushed forward with his latest aspiration.

His fiftieth attempt or so at the Great American Novel. A project he had let slip several times in regards to quality, but one he felt now had the necessary momentum.

He knew it had lacked something in previous attempts.

In this instance, he knew it was action. Pulse-pounding action.

Every time he peered out of the window and so more panicking crowds of people flee in terror, every advance made by the monstrous, he relished the moments where the Power Rangers would swoop in and inflict damage upon them.

Their feats motivated him at a time where great inspiration had been drained from him over the last several weeks.

Everything prior to this invasion had felt so routine, like nothing truly challenged the Rangers, nothing challenged him.

The world only moves further into the heavens, into the realms of the impossible, when something lights a fire under it, ignites it like the spark of a rocket, and elevates it

The invasion was the spark.

As his neighbour Edward continued to pound away at the door, the commotion got louder, the explosions drew nearer.

The adrenaline kicked in.

Maurice knew in this moment, as ignorant as it probably to defy reality in his own way, there was no greater high.

And the greater lows caved in on him as a blast struck the roof.

The door burst open and Edward dived in to shelter Maurice with his own body as the ceiling gave way.

Maurice found himself on the floor, staring dizzyingly and in despair at the now dismantled piece of hardware before him.

His computer was on fire, his writing had been lost.

His life's blood ran dry.

He looked over at Edward's motionless body, and ac change came over him.

He finally knew what his book had been lacking.

That common touch.

Humanity.

As he picked himself up and turned to walk out of the house, he knew when the time came to put words to paper again, that Edward's name, Edward's concern, Edward's humanity, would be the first thing he would convey to the masses.

Teach them man, not god.

* * *

High above the Earth, aboard the Armada's central command ship, Prince Vekar was taking in the news of Headridge's demise.

"A Ranger did this" he said to his generals, "Even against these unrelenting odds, well I don't like that, get me another commander, and quickly"

"I've already made preparations in case of such an emergency" Argus revealed, "Will Tentacus suffice?"

"I can't wait to get my tentacles on them" came a voice from behind the Prince. Stepping into view was a hulking creature with a haunting multi-tentacled face.

"More X-Borgs are also on the way" Argus confirmed.

"Good, then we shall soon crush this resistance. Hard" Vekar gloated


	11. Further Notions of Ingenuity

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **FURTHER NOTIONS OF INGENUITY**

* * *

 **T** he citizens had barely time to settle and come out from their hiding places when the squid faced tentacled general with the appropriate name of Tentacus and his fresh wave of X-Borgs swept in, quickly causing more devastation

"I'll show the prince just how easy it is to handle these humans" said Tentacus, as he used his blaster to level nearby apartment blocks

"I hope he likes the way I'm redecorating" he added, as debris from the tall skyscraper structures rained down on the city as panicked citizens, still in the line of fire, attempted to retreat.

However, even as they dashed to safety, they were swiftly intercepted by X-Borgs, who set loose savage fire power from their laser rifles.

Their fun, however, was soon interrupted.

"Hey, squid face" came a defiant voice as Troy and the remaining Megaforce Rangers made their presence felt.

"Ah the Power Rangers, I've been warned about you, including how different you've suddenly become" said Tentacus

Troy quickly left him with no time to react as he unleashed the power of his pistol on the monstrous general and his army.

"You should learn to heed my warnings" said Troy, as the shot made their mark, felling several X-Borgs in a row.

"So much for introductions, get them" Tentacus commanded, as those on his side that remained unaffected advanced swiftly on the Rangers.

The Rangers once more charged into battle, clashing with the X-Borgs with their swords and blasters in hand, exchanging swift blows and sharp shots to their enemies.

The Rangers were soon forced to split up into smaller units as the X-Borgs spread themselves far across the warehouse district. Noah and Emma took to the gantries high above, Jake concentrated on the ground with Gia, not far ahead, climbed a nearby stairwell near the side of a building to take on X-Borgs stationed there.

During the battle, further notions of ingenuity occurred to the tenacious teammates.

"Let's switch" said Noah, throwing his blaster to Emma, "It'll double your blasting power"

"Thanks" said Emma, tossing him her super mega sabre, "You've gotta have the right tools for the job"

With the power of Emma's sabre combined with the strength and durability of his own, Noah was able to make quick work of the X-Borgs on his end of things. Emma, with the might of her blaster as well as Noah, also was able to despatch her portion of enemies much quicker.

So confident was she, that she took a huge leap over a total of eight X-Borgs, raining down a dangerous dose of firepower on her enemies.

Jake and Gia also exchanged weapons in a similar joint objective to deal with their enemies.

Jake raised his sword high in the air, thrust it above his head, and delivered a ferocious kick to it that sent it careering into Gia's open right hand. With his sabre added to hers, she cut through the competition.

Jake darted behind a pair of oil barrels, but an interesting and recklessly initicing idea occurred to him. He took a few steps back and aimed both of his blasters at the barrel, and opened fire. The barrel ignited in a large, pulse-pounding explosion that floored several foes and left them in a crumbled and charred heap on the ground.

Troy was having a ball despatching his portion of enemies single-handidly, even gunning down three underlings at a time with well-aimed shots.

As the Rangers assembled into one group once more, Troy told them to keep their heads about them as Tentacus approached them, taking aim at the team and unleashing torrents of missiles at them, which they were barely able to avoid as they hit the ground and ignited, leaving a trail of flames in their wake.

"So you can beat up my 'Borgs, that means little. Soon you will learn not to underestimate the might of an Armada general" he taunted.


	12. Better Denial Than Death

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **BETTER DENIAL THAN DEATH**

* * *

Kenneth had finally found a clinic, the good news stopped there.

The bad news was it was empty. No sign of a doctor or a nurse.

The exterior windows had been shattered, the doors to the building half torn from their hinges.

Kenneth could tell there had been signs of a struggle as he examined the faint traces of blood on the sharp glass.

He did not know if anything human had survived whatever skirmish had occurred.

"Wait here Aunt Sal" Kenneth said, seating his exhausted Aunt gently on the ground, taking off his coat and spreading it over her body.

"Be careful" Sally said, "This isn't your first rodeo, but I don't want you ending up with a raw hide"

Kenneth smiled and gave his Aunt a pinch on the cheek with his left hand before ruffling her hair and setting off.

He knew he had to find something to help his Aunt cope with her pain, some medication, but to do that, he would have to venture into a building he wasn't entirely sure was empty.

And if it weren't, he didn't know whether to expect friend or foe.

So he treaded carefully, gracefully slipping past the torn doors, trying his best to avoid the shattered and scattered glass on the floor and spread across where the windows had once been.

The corridors of the clinic were dull in colour, and most uninviting.

Scattered newspapers and half-torn magazines, barren dollhouse play sets, little rattlers, the sort of engaging and 'positive' distractions they supply to divert the attention of all kinds of patients waiting for news on their health, always anticipating the worst.

Much like Kenneth now.

He was anticipating the worst outcome.

Combing the rooms for supplies, expecting to find a body, or worse, a row of them.

A whole team of healers cut down before they could mend anyone.

He thought hard about that.

Mending people.

In war, could anyone truly do that?

The physical wounds may be licked, but how much of the damage is inward rather than outward?

He felt fine himself, at least physically, but so much of his mentality had been tested by the chaos he'd experienced in the city these last few months, all despite being protected by the Power Rangers.

Even his progress so far had been owed to their most divine intervention.

Yet still he felt somewhat subdued psychologically, as if he was holding back the weight of the world before it caved in on him, reducing him to a trembling and vulnerable echo of the disbelief and confusion that he knew must have claimed so many citizens already as the net continued to tighten around them.

Finally finding a room labelled 'supplies', he tightened his grip on his anxieties once more.

He expected the worst.

He knew he had to be the best he could be in order to cope.

He swiftly entered.

Empty.

Not just the room, but the contents of it.

Barren.

No supply of mendicants. Nothing he could bring back to relieve his aunt of the pain she was feeling.

No peace for her.

And there would be no inner peace for him until such pain was relieved from his beloved relative.

When Kenneth had prepared himself, he had anticipated the worst.

He had expected death, but this was worse than that.

This was a harsh and grim slap of reality.

It made him wonder why one takes risks for the things that matter.

And he pondered if this is why we question life being the way it is.

Pain, then hope, then anticipation, then disappointment, then further pain.

And then death.

No.

No, before death, there would be denial.

Denial, Kenneth thought, smiling

Just another word for hope.

Better denial then death.


	13. The Leading Opposition

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **THE LEADING OPPOSITION**

* * *

"Legendary Ranger Mode" Troy yelled as more missiles from Tentacus were propelled towards his team mates.

Unlike the last time, where they had scattered, they bravely stood their ground as they insert more Ranger keys into their specialized morphers.

The missiles ignited around them, coating them in pillars of white hot heat, but it did nothing to avert their transformation into a force from the future, and a force to be reckoned with.

Now, they were Space Patrol Delta.

Power Rangers SPD.

"Take out his missiles, and then him" Troy commanded as the Rangers took out their SPD blasters and took aim at the missiles that continued to pour from the pits of the monster before them, managing to dispose of much of them before concentrating their firepower on Tentacus.

As the bolts pierced his chest, the general took a slight step back, but he was not one to be so easily felled.

"I'm not that easy to take down Rangers" he said, as he outstretched his hand and aimed a sharply tipped blade attached to his arm at the group before taking a charge at them.

"You can block my missiles, but you won't block me" he said.

The Rangers were keen to adapt to whatever they had coming to them, and thus they changed from SPD to another legendary form, that of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm, drawing on the elements of Earth, Water, Air, and Thunder.

Like lightning, they struck one after the other, and, just like rain, Tentacus fell.

"Time to make him see Red" Troy spoke, leading the Rangers in summoning Ranger keys with the same specific colour vital to this battle's desired conclusion.

"Legendary Red Ranger Mode" the group spoke, and inserted the keys into the morphers, the Rangers were quite impressed at the notion of all being Red, a Ranger long associated with the rank of leadership.

Here, they all felt like leaders.

Equals.

"Let's turn this guy black and blue" said Emma as the modes of Samurai Red, Wild Force Red, Overdrive Red, Mystic Force Red, and Jungle Fury Red took hold of the Rangers present forms.

"Red Rangers, it's time to get fired up" said Troy.

The Rangers let loose firepower from their respective weapon systems, trapping the helpless Tentacus within a circle of fire, two of the Rangers, Noah and Emma, bravely stepped through this torrent of torment with precision kicks and punches, before tearing down Tentacus with their claws and then paving the way for Troy to deliver a strike from his Samurai sword, mortally wounding Tentacus

Electrical sparks exploded from Tentacus as the end came for him.

"At least it took five of your Ranger teams to beat me" he said in defiance, satisfying his ego one last time before a final explosion brought his bragging to a permanent end.

* * *

Observing the defeat of Tentacus aboard the command bridge of Vekar's ship, Argus could barely conceal the fact his concerns were steadily crippling him as his thoughts turned to how the Prince would react.

"If these setbacks continue, the Prince will lose his mind, something must be done" he said.

"Leave it to me" assured Laveria, "I've been working on something BIG"


	14. Today Assures Tomorrow

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **TODAY ASSURES TOMORROW**

* * *

Laveria thought it was a waste of resources to use this prototype weapon on the planet, but she justified its use by considering it a test of its power.

"Previously, we needed to depend on Zom-Bats to extend the height and width of monsters" she explained, removing a small pistol from a compartment and aiming it at the monitor screen.

"Now with our Maximizer canons, we can guarantee more than one giant" she revealed.

Twin guns emerged from the right and left corners of the command ship, powerful diamond tipped crystalline shards surrounded the cannons and slowly pulsated with bright pink energy.

"Watch" Laveria said.

She took aim and squeezed the trigger on the pistol.

As she did so, the use of the pistol sent out a specific and silent command to the energy cannons, and the swift and sharp energy waves were beamed down to Earth, locked on to where Tentacus had fallen and raising him from the dead, as well as raising him to greater heights as his monstrous form towered over the harbour he and the Rangers had fought in.

As the Rangers watched on in alarm, they noticed some of Tentacus' soldiers, known to the Armada as Bruisers, were also being increased in size

Their communicators within the Rangers morphers came to life

"That'll be Gosei" said Troy as he responded to the call.

"Rangers" Gosei spoke, "The Armada has tipped the scales of your conflict with new capabilities, but you are not without new weapons. Along with your new powers come new Zords and a specially designed sky ship"

"Nice of you to consider the kids at the toy aisle, when do we get a cut of the new merch profits?" Jake quipped.

"Thanks Gosei" said Troy, relying on his connection with the morphing grid to instruct him in punching out the correct command codes into the morpher so he can summon the vessel that would lead the Rangers into a fresh conflict.

In a matter of moments, the sky permitted a new and foreboding force into the heavens. The Rangers stood their ground, awe-struck at the sheer size and majesty of their new vessel as it flew overhead.

"Sweet ride" observed Noah.

The skyship let down several ropes for the Rangers to clutch and climb up, allowing them to quickly access the Sky Ship and its cockpit.

As the now gigantic Tentacus and the Bruisers unleashed further fury on the city, they observed the arrival of the Rangers.

"These guys just don't quit" snapped Tentacus.

At Troy's command, the sides of the ship opened, revealing a row of cannons that quickly began to bombard the monsters with its immense firepower.

Troy then ordered the release of the Zords.

A hatch emerged from atop the skyship and from it emerged a wheeler, a jet, a race car, and a submarine.

Yes, even a submarine.

On dry land.

Troy's primary Zord remained the Skyship, so he remained with it as the other Rangers took to their own.

Noah and Jake used their Zord's firepower to repel the blasts of the Bruisers. Emma and Gia joined in also, as their Sub and Wheeler Zords respectively raced to the scene of the action and joined in with their own powerful blasts.

Ultimately, they succeeded in felling one of the Bruisers, who ignited into furious flames and perished.

Troy instructed the Rangers to return to the Skyship, as he had managed to come up with a way of merging all the Zords together.

Retreating into space so they would have the free space and time necessary to form the Megazord, the Rangers found it considerably easy to combine everything without much of a hitch.

They had heard stories from Gosei regarding Zordon's team of Rangers; they once had a very difficult time assembling the Turbo Megazord in the midst of a battle, so they made sure to avoid one.

As soon as the Megazord was formed, they returned to Earth, and delivered some stealthy and stellar manuvers to the lone surviving Bruiser and Tentacus by somersaulting over them and taking precision hits with its twin swords.

The Bruiser unleashed a couple of energy blasts, but the Rangers proved evasive and they had the Megazord somersault over the waves of the lethal lasers.

But having too much of a fun time proved a dangerous distraction.

"You forgot to watch your backs Rangers" Tentacus yelled, grabbing the Megazord from behind and pressed his tenatacled talons tightly on its sides and spine, twisting away at one of the gears.

However, as Tentacus twisted the gears at the side of the Zord, it unlocked a secret feature on the Megazord, powerful cannon emerged from its stomach and blasted the Bruiser in front of it.

The Rangers then managed to break free of Tentacus' grip and turned around.

"Final strike" Troy commanded, the Rangers inserting all their keys into several slots within the cockpit.

Each Zord component supplied the central cannon with its own depository of cannonballs, all of which travelled through each of the connected vessels and slotted themselves into the main cannon, which spat them out at ferocious velocity at Tenatucs, bombarding him with lethal force.

It was too much to bear, and Tentacus finally fell, exploding into a million fragments once more.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a larger than life win" said Troy in triumph.

* * *

Watching the battle at the harbour from afar, on a stretch of road, two men on motorbikes all too familiar with the path of the Power Rangers, were proud to see this latest in the long lineage come together to prevent a catastrophe.

"You can see why they were chosen" said Mentor Ji to his protégé Jayden.

"With a team like that defending the Earth, you can tell we're in very good hands" Jayden said in agreement.

Mounting up, the two sped off into the distance on their bikes; heading towards their own tomorrows, knowing today had assured them there would be more to come.


	15. Epilogue: Straight On 'Till Morning

**EPILOGUE** **:**

 **STRAIGHT ON 'TILL MORNING**

* * *

It was a breathtaking sight.

High above the Earth, under the clock of evening, the Rangers stood atop the deck of the Skyship, and peered down at the quiet and stable city they had saved mere hours earlier.

They had heard over the radio of casualties being tended to, of two brave souls who tended to a party of children and kept them safe and reassured in the wake of a great struggle. Kenneth and his Aunt, who the Rangers had taken the time to help in the midst of the conflict, had been retrieved and were receiving the best possible medical attention.

No matter what price they had paid for their plight, words that uttered the powerful language of gratitude were ever present on their lips.

Gratitude for the Power Rangers.

A job well done.

"What a day" remarked Jake, "What a victory"

"Agreed" said Noah, "But this fight against the Armada has only just begun"

Emma wasn't about to let the tranquillity of the sights she was seeing be marred by fear of the unknown.

"Let's just take in how peaceful the Earth looks right now" she said.

High above them, in the Eagle's nest, Gia asked Troy to share his thoughts

"Hey, did you hear anything about Roboknight? You took off after the battle, I figured you were looking for him" she said

"Yeah, I looked everywhere for him Gia, there's virtually no trace of him" Troy said, "But you know what? I've a feeling we'll meet up with him again"

"That's the spirit" said Gia.

All around them, the evening slowly evaporated as the sun rose on a new day.

Darkness steadily giving away to light.

"Each new day brings new hope" Gia assured him, as the ship sailed off into the crisp embrace of the morning.

While the demons slept for now, the angels beneath them rose, steadily they repaired.

And united as one, they sang.


End file.
